


Junkrat & Roadhod x Reader SFW

by AriTheMerGal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/pseuds/AriTheMerGal
Summary: SFW requests from my Tumblr, will be a mix of female and male inserts with your favorite junkers!





	1. Fighting Rat

**Author's Note:**

> "Ok so I live for dom rat, so like maybe Jamie getting all upset about reader being close to other guys and it leads to a fist fight cause Junkrat has no control tbh."
> 
> Okay but I live for jealous rat, and for people who say he’s not a dick about his emotions. Like honey he’s a unstoppable force of emotions boi’s gonna get fucked up if your hanging with other boys. 
> 
> Also I’m gonna have Jamie fuck up Mccree because he’s smooth like honey and junkman will get really steamed.

“Then what happened?” You leaned forward over the table your eyes glittering as you looked up at Junkrat who sat on the table talking about some adventure in the outback.

“Well darl’ wouldn’t ya don’t the bloody drongo tried to ambush me! Lucky me, I had set up one of me bear traps and–”

“Howdy partner sorry to interrupt yer story time but I need to nab her for a minute.” The thick southern drawl from behind you snapped you out of your trance, Junkrat pouted as you stood crossing his arms over his chest.

“Mccree whats up?” Junkrat didn’t like the pep in your voice as you talked to the cowboy. Watching carefully as the cowboy stepped closer an animalistic growl leaving his lips.

“Jamie!” You heard the growl and scolded him looking over your shoulder at the junker, he slouched mumbling something incoherent as he looked away.

“Anyways sugar I was hopin’ you could help me with my arm? Mercy is busy and–”

“Why don’t ya ask the ikea gnome?” Junkrat blurted out glaring at the cowboy again standing up from his seated position, he stood at his full hight towering over the cowboy.

“Jamison hush your being rude.” Your voice made him crumple he slouched once more looking away and grumbling, you sighed and rubbed his arm reassuringly.

“Sorry, so what up with the arm? Something not working like it should?” Mccree nodded and held out his hand where the arm was littered with bullet holes, you gasped and took his omnic arm in your hands.

“Mccree how did…” You trailed off as you examined the arm addressing the damage so you could fix it, thinking with the damage it would be easier to just replace it.

“Well its one hell of a story, I’ll tell you while ya fix me up darlin’?” You nodded and began to walk alongside the cowboy to absorbed in your calculations to see the seething ball of anger Junkrat had become. Mccree looked over his shoulder to the angry junker and chuckled winking at him before stepping closer to your side.

That was it.

He started hurriedly stomping over his fists balled up so tightly his knuckles were paling in color. You looked up hearing the familiar steps confused, before you could turn around Mccree was ripped from your side.

“You bloody drongo! Yer doing that on purpose!” Junkrat growled as he pushed Mccree away from you stepping towards him, Mccree laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey it was her choice partner.” Junkrat clenched his jaw tightly and lunged at Mccree knocking him over. They were a mess of arms and legs yelling curses at each other as their punches connected with each others faces. You watched in shock until Roadhog grumbled behind you, stepping to the side you allowed him to wrestle the two apart.

Junkrat hung like a child in Roadhogs hand his hands crossed over his chest while Mccree was swinging and shouting as he continued to yell at Junkrat.

“Put them down.” Your cold voice caught the attention of both males as Roadhog nodded putting the both of them down, for a moment they both looked nervous.

“So um darlin’ will you take me to the med wing? We can do more examinations on my arm there.” Mccree smiled even though blood dribbled out of the corner of his lips, you approached him Junkrat looking down at the floor upset.

“You lied to me! You said you can’t use your arm at all! But it seemed just fine to use it to punch the shit out of my boyfriend!” You yelled at Mccree surprising both of them as you turned your nose up walking to Junkrats side worried.

“But he hit me first.” Mccree tried to cover his ass as you examined Junkrats face seeing the cuts that Mccree’s omnic hand had caused, your head whipped around as you frowned.

“No excuse why don’t you see if mercy is free now?” Junkrat giggled wildly earning a glare from you, he quickly silenced his giggles knowing he wasn’t out of the water quite yet.

“Jamison… I think you need a bath. Don’t want those cuts getting infected do we?” Junkrat shivered looking down at your smiling face even though he could see in your eyes you were annoyed.

Out of the frying pan and straight into the bathtub.


	2. Bleeding Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompt #12
> 
> “Who did this. Who hurt you?”
> 
> Junkrat x Female Reader

_Warnings: Self harm trigger, destructive tendencies in reader, I don’t know how else to tag this. But please don’t read if you do get triggered by these things. And if you are struggling with things like this reach out to me! ❤️_

The first thing I thought about was Junkrat finding out that his significant other has self harming tendencies. It didn’t really turn out as angsty as it could of been but I still found it sad. 

You stared at your arms, deep in thought bloody bandages rested above your wrist. They were probably wrapped to tightly to actually be helping, but you needed to stop the blood flow somehow. And going to Mercy just wasn’t an option at this point. She would know smothering is up.

Pulling the long sleeves down you covered one side effectively, like it never happened. You were lucky, this was your own little secret. No one knew about this because your combat outfit always covered you from head to toe.

You turned to the other arm beginning to wrap the bandages slowly aground the open cuts. You took note that some of them were much deeper than others. You probably needed stitches, but you only sighed continuing your work silently.

“Darl! Where ya at! Ya missed dinner!” The familiar high pitched voice called out to you as you froze mid wrap. Shit. Not now. You quickly tossed the open med kit under your bed, hiding your wounded arms behind your back just as the door slid open.

Junkrat wobbled inside seeing you, he immediately brightened up and walked over. You’d stiffened stepping away as you looked at him with wide eyes.

“There ya are, man sheila ya had me ‘n ol’ Hog all werked up! Now comeone lets go get some grub!” He grabbed your arm dragging you towards the door, you yanked you arm away flinching at the pain. Junkrat stopped as well looking down at you confused,

“What’s wrong Darl? Not feelin to hot?” He chuckled and tapped under your chin lightly with his omnic hand. You nodded and stepped away your arms still hidden behind your back, Junkrat raised brow looking over your shoulder.

“What are ya hidin sheila?” He grabbed one of your arms making you grunt in pain and try to pull your arm away, his grip only tightened making you sob softly.

“Jamison stop, it hurts.” You count hold back your words as his finger pushed up the sleeve revealing the cuts on your arms, Junkrats face went blank as he stared. 

“Who did this. Who hurt you.” He growled looking down at you angrily his hands once more tightening on your arms making you cry out again. 

“Jamie please..” Your cried softly feeling his hand let go of your arm, looking up you saw the way his face twisted. The gears turning away in his head as he looked from the cuts to you.

“Oh darl’ please tell me ya didn’t do this to yerself.” You suddenly felt a wave of shame come crashing down your shoulders, your head dipping to look at the ground. Feeling gentle hands on your arms you didn’t move, Junkrat gasping made you feel even more ugly and worthless. 

“Comeon sit down sheila.” Junkrat tugged on your shirt gently guiding you back to your bed, after you sat down he disappeared into your bathroom. Shuffling and cracking could be heard in the other room.

“Darl’ wheres your kit?” Reaching down you dragged the kit out from under the bed and looked up just as Junkrat exited the bathroom. He took the kit from your hands before taking your arm gently in his hands, he removed the bandages slowly.

The sting of the wound cleaner made you whine in protest, your fingers curling up into a fist as you clenched your teeth together. He wrapped the bandages around the now clean cuts, you were impressed by the skill.

“Jamison… I never knew you…”

“I didn’t, Mercy taught me.” You scrunched your nose confused as you stared at him, Junkrat only continued to wrap your other arm taking your hands into his. 

“But why…” Your voice was low as you looked at your bandaged arms squirming in place as Junkrat placed a soft kiss to the inside of your arms. 

“Because I love ya sheila.” You swallowed hard your breath catching in your throat as you tried to keep your breathing clam. 

But **_why_**?”You asked again only to receive a gentle smile from the junker kneeling before you, tears now made their way down your cheeks. He let go of one of your hands to brush away your tears. 

“Oh darl’ I can give ya a million reasons why. But promise yer junker one thing?” You looked at him as you sniffled watching him slide into your bed pulling you into his arms. 

“Please don’t hurt yerself anymore, yer not just killing yerself. Yer killing me too.” You stiffened as he mumbled the words into your hair rubbing his hands up and down your back. You couldn’t hold back the tears as you cried like a baby, a blubbering mess. 

But Junkrat stayed by your side the entire time, he always would. 


	3. Wiggle Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompt #9
> 
> “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.”
> 
> Junkrat x Female Reader SFW

Hot. Sweat dripped down your forehead as you tried to focus on the book you were reading, reaching up to wipe drops that rolled towards your eyes. You sat on the couch your legs outstretched in front of you, a pillow propping you up. Shifting you were met with a whine below your chin. 

“Jamison it’s boiling outside. Get off of me.” The junker who was strewn across your torso and legs only giggled in response wrapping his arm tighter around you. He had removed his prosthetic arm and leg after you had complained about the metal digging into your flesh. 

“Awe darn’ don’t be so cold, I thinks its perfect weather fer lounging like this.” You groaned putting the book down onto the junkers back wiping the back of your hand against your forehead. Looking down at the junker you noticed he hadn’t even broken a sweat, you started to squirm trying to get out of his grip. 

“Oi what do ya think yer doin?” Junkrat tightened his arm around you keeping you firmly in place, you arched away from his grip grunting. 

“Your too warm, Im gonna go take a shower and cool down.” He grunted shaking his head keeping you from getting up a few giggles and snorts escaping him as you started to fight more and more. 

“Jamison get of of me, its hot, I’m gross, your a walking furnace.” How he managed to keep you pinned was beyond you. The guy was an arm and a leg down and he barely weighed twenty pound more than you.

After a few more moments you slumped defeated, your breathing heavy as you once more dragged your hands down your face. Stray hairs sticking to your forehead and neck. 

“Jamie please... I’m dying over hear... are you trying to kill me?” You looked down at the junker who only looked back up to you with big eyes. 

“Kill ya darl? Heavens no! Last thing I wanna do is see you push some daisy’s or somethin!” He looked genuinely concerned for a moment not understanding fully that you were kidding. A soft laugh slipped past your lips as you dragged a hand through his greasy hair. 

“I’m messing with you, but seriously get off.” He giggles nuzzling into your exposed stomach pressing a few light kisses to the sweaty skin. 

“Never darl. Your soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” You sighed as you continued to run you fingers though his hair earning soft groans of approval. 

“Jamie seriously though.” Junkrat pouted resting his pointy chin on your exposed skin pouting like a child would. 

“Awe darl please... give me five more...” As he looked up sat you, you made sure to make a show of the decision. Thoughtfully tapping at your chin earning a few curses from the junker on top of you. 

“Fine only five minutes.” The flurry of giggles that cam from the junker made your heart swell, you wrapped your arms around him as he buried his face into your neck. Resuming dragging your fingers through his hair, comforted by the warm breath against the side of your neck. 

The silence strange for someone like Junkrat, it left you fiddling a bit as drops of sweat continued to drip off of you. 

“Do you think Mei would mind if we borrowed Snowball?” Your voice had an edge of mischief to it as the junker pulled away a smile of his own making his lips curl back. 

“Don’t see why not lovely.” 


	4. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Tree
> 
> Roadhog x Genderless Reader 
> 
> Made for my good friend @wodensskadi <3
> 
> Day one of 12 days of Christmas

“Let me put the star on top Roadie! I wanna do it! Let me! Oi!” It was loud like it always was in your home, Overwatch had been so gracious to allow you and the Junkers to have your own space away from the base. You and Roadhog believed it was because of Junkrat’s shenanigans that allowed the three of you to have your own place. 

“Hog! Comeon!” Trying to stay focused on the book in your lap wasn’t an easy task as Junkrat screeched from time to time about decorating the tree Roadhog brought in the other day. It was moderately sized despite Junkrats protests to bring home the biggest damned tree you’ve ever seen in your life. 

“Oi lookie! Wot ‘cha think?” Closing the novel you had been reading you looked up seeing the different lights twinkling around the tree, the DIY ornaments Junkrat had made since you lacked the decorations. Bombs made into ornaments, paper cut into mock snowflakes, popcorn strung onto a string and wrapped around the branches. 

Looking to Roadhog you watched the male pull a delicate looking star from a box, it sparkled softly in the light and you couldn’t help but stare in awe. Junkrat tittered excitedly as he circled Roadhog reaching out for the star his fingers curling and extending as he inched closer to the object. 

“ROADIE PLEASE LET ME!” Junkrat screeched again as Roadhog pressed one of his large hands to Junkrats face keeping him from grabbing the star. A grunt was his simple answer, Junkrat wasn’t going to get the start, and that was that. Returning to your book you read a few lines sinking back into the story, only to be interrupted a few moments later when the star was pushed into your view.

Looking up Roadhog was standing over you the star still outstretched in his large hands towards you, “Me? You want me to put the star on the tree?” Roadhog only nodded as you put your book down doggy earing the page you were on so you wouldn’t lose your place. Taking the star into your small hands you looked up to the top of the tree, ignoring the glare Junkrat was giving you as you looked around for a chair or stool. 

“Mako I can’t re--?!” You failed to notice Roadhog slide behind you, as soon as the words left your lips you felt his hands wrap around your torso lifting you in the air. Giggling you reached out putting the star on the top of the tree fussing with it a bit to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. 

“Done~!” You chimed giggling swinging your legs as you looked down at Roadhog smiling, you expected him to put you down but instead he placed you gently on his shoulder his hand resting atop your thighs to keep you in place. He stepped back grunting as he looked the tree up and down a rare chuckle slipping out of him. 

“Looks good Jamison.” Roadhogs gravelly voice caught you by surprise, you giggled reaching down and playing with his small ponytail curling the silver strands around your small fingers. Junkrat perked up at the compliment tittering excitedly as he pranced around the room, his chest puffed out. 

“Why of course! Nothin’ but tha best!” Roadhog gently put you down on the ground his hands resting on your hips still, his thumbs rubbing into the pressure points on your lower back. Low hums and purrs of approval slipping from the back of your throat.

“Oi! Lookie! Cold stuff is comin’ down again!” Junkrat bounced up and down as he stared out the window snow gently drifting down from the sky, “Snow Jamison.” Roadhog rumbled his gentle hands doing wonders on your back as those strong fingers pushed up your spine a mewl slipping past your lips as you pressed yourself against his touch. Even though Roadhogs hands could crush an enemy in less than a second they were always tender when dealing with you, gentle touches and caresses as if you were a piece of glass. 

Junkrat started shuffling around pulling on a sweater so that he wouldn’t get sick like last year, surprisingly the male learned that one can’t just barrel into the cold in just shorts. You watched the skinny male scurry around before presenting himself to you and Roadhog, as if a child would. 

Wearing modified pants so his peg leg could have full mobility, a thick sweater you had knitted for him the usual smiling logo he adored so much patterned lovingly into it. Roadhog pulled his hands away from your body to grab a beanie from the side pulling it onto Junkrat’s head. After Junkrat looked properly bundled up Roadhog gave a thumbs up causing the Junker to bolt for the door, cackling like a maniac. 

You went to grab your own coat figuring that since Junkrat was going outside you and Roadhog were going to keep an eye on the Junker, Roadhog only grabbed the sleeve of your jacket keeping you from putting it on. Looking up at the big lug you were surprised when he simply shook his head, motioning towards the couch. 

You allowed your jacket to fall to the floor just as Roadhog collapsed into a sitting position reaching up to remove his mask from his face. He allowed it to drop to the floor tilting his head side to side cracking the sore joints in his neck, as you approached he held his hand out to you grabbing a nearby blanket. His hand guided you to sit in between his legs.

“What about Jamieson?” You asked suddently worried about the male being out of sight, things could only go wrong when either of you didn’t have your eyes on him. The blanket was wrapped around you as Roadhog shook his head laughing. 

“Leave him be, guys got to get out some of that energy somehow…” Roadhog always spoke softly it made his voice sound less damaged, speaking too fast and often made him breathless. He reached down his fingers playing with the strands of your hair gently, the feeling lulling you to sleep. Yawning you looked at the tree as you curled closer to Roadhog’s warm belly, a smile pulling at the corner of your lips. 

“I love you Mako.” You turned to look at the large junker only to find him already looking at you a look of utter infatuation softening his usually hard features, you couldn’t help it as the heat crept to your cheeks. Looking away you felt his fingers gently brush over your chin tilting your face back towards him. 

“I’ll always love you chubs.” You couldn’t help but feel the flutter in your chest, verbal exchanges like these were few and far in-between you felt hot tears fill your eyes. But you wouldn’t let Roadhog see them he would only become worried, instead you stood up pressing your lips to his. 

A warm sigh ghosted over your lips as Roadhogs arms wrapped around you tightly holding you close as if you would disappear, relaxing in his arms as you stared at the twinkling lights on the tree.


End file.
